jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Two Types of Liars
| image= | tag= | author=Ragun Paul Moody | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=4 | words= | pub_date=September 14th, 1999 | update=February 9th, 2000 October 1st, 2000 (revised) | current_status= }} Two Types of Liars is written by Ragun Paul Moody and began online publication on September 14th, 1999.Post at FFML It currently stands incomplete at four chapters, the most recent of which was published on February 9th, 2000.Post at FFML Description Plot Chapter 1 In the wilds of China Genma Saotome and his son Ranma are being led by the Jusenkyo Guide to the cursed pools of Jusenkyo. During the subsequent fight Genma is knocked into the "spring of drowned large breasted woman" and Ranma falls into the pool of drowned woman while the guide takes several photographs of the new, naked female flesh on display. After Ranma beats on Genma for bringing them to this place, he asks the guide about a cure. The guide explains that there is no cure, but the change can be reversed via masturbation and to help things along the guide gives each of them a vibrator to use. However, to begin with, Ranma is reluctant to use the device, but when Genma returns from his private moment male and berates his son, Ranma slinks off to get a moment alone with the vibrator. While she is masturbating with the vibrator Ryoga Hibiki stumbles across her and in embarrassment at what he has seen walks off a nearby cliff. Later the guide then takes the pair of them, now women again, to the village of the Chinese Amazon Nuns where they clean up and dress in clean clothes before eating a meal with the nuns. Afterwards they are lead to room to wait in before evening prayers can begin. Genma suggests that they make a break for it. But before leaving they want to change back into men, so they both find private spots to indulge in the change. However Shampoo stumbles across Ranma in this private moment and soon Genma and Ranma are surrounded by an angry group of nuns determined to punish the perverts. Chapter 2 At the Tendo Dojo Kasumi Tendo comes across her youngest sister and a boy in a storage shed, the boy being bound and gagged using Akane's bra as rope. While Kasumi accuses the boy of trying to take advantage of her sister, the boy has in fact been kidnapped by Akane herself. Meanwhile Nabiki Tendo is reading a romance novel and Soun Tendo is drinking and trying to ignore Kasumi's attempt to punish the pervert while musing on Akane's past encounters with boys. He goes to collect the mail and is both pleased and relieved when he spies a postcard from Genma explaining that he and Ranma are on their way. Later Soun sits his three daughters down and explains about Genma and Ranma coming along with the plan to unite the two martial arts school by having Ranma one his daughters. Akane immediately volunteers to marry Ranma to which Kasumi protests as this Ranma must be a pervert. At this point the two Saotomes arrive, both in their cursed forms. Akane isn't put off that Ranma is female and Kasumi tries to protest what is going on, but her concerns are brushed aside by her father who decides that since she thinks boys are perverts that a girl would make the best kind of husband for her. While Kasumi struggles to understand that she has just become engaged, her family gather around her to congratulate her which leads Kasumi to faint. Akane then takes Ranma out to the dojo proper to spar a little, but part way into the fight Akane attacks her by rubbing her own body against Ranma's inwhat turns out to be a special technique. Ranma then requests a bath and Akane walks in on her while she is using her vibrator. While Akane offers to help, Ranma asks for some privacy. But when Akane slips while holding the extendable shower head, Ranma gets a shot of water straight in the crotch at just the right angle. Kasumi has meanwhile recovered and is in the kitchen when she and the others hear a cry from the furo. Ranma runs out into the living room, shouting that Akane is a pervert. Kasumi faints again because not only is Ranma female and naked, but she still has her vibrator inserted inside herself. Chapter 3 It is a little later and Kasumi has locked herself in her room and Ranma has done something similar with a supply closet. Genma has explained to Soun and Akane that he and Ranma are both really male and just what is entailed in turning back into males thanks to the curse. When Soun and Genma leave Akane is able to coax Ranma out of the closet and persuade Ranma to change into a male, but Ranma is horrified when he realises that Akane wants to watch. Later Kasumi emerges from her bedroom and heads to the dining room where she and the other Tendos learn that the length of time the Saotomes remain male is dependant on how good their orgasms are while female. The following day when Ranma and Genma are sparring Ranma suggests Akane show Genma her special technique. She uses it on Ranma, who is male this time, and Kasumi tries to get out of the engagement by arguing that her fiancé is cheating on her with Akane. A week later and Kasumi is still acting like a bitch towards Ranma, but Akane thinks that Kasumi is warming to him. As they walk to school Akane tells Ranma they are going to meet someone after school she has just met called Ryoga. On the way to school Akane flashes Ranma some panties and skin after talking about her strip Twister games with her friends and Ranma runs into a pole as a result. Tatewaki Kuno takes Ranma aside at school and is the first of many students to warn him about Akane and how she treats boys. After school Ranma and Akane go to meet Ryoga who immediately attacks Ranma when they arrive. When Ranma loses Ryoga and the lost boy wanders off, Ranma can feel the beginnings of his change into a girl and asks Akane for a private place to change. Akane takes Ranma to a local Doctor's office where he meets Doctor Mousse, who likes Kasumi and proceeds to attack Ranma after Akane's lets slip about the engagement. Leaving the Doctor's, akane explains about her old crush on him and Ranma gives a possible reason as to why Ryoga might hate him. Later Ryoga is in his cursed form, some kind of squid, and lounging around in what he thinks is a hot spring. It turns out to be the furo at the Tendo's and he ends up latched onto Ranma when she goes to take a bath. Ranma comes running out of the furo with Ryoga attached to him and Kasumi tries to help by beating Ryoga off him. Eventually Akane takes Ryoga away and Kasumi finds herself comforting the distressed Ranma. Later Ranma, now male, goes to see Akane and finds her interacting with Ryoga-squid as if he is a baby. Ryoga, still a squid creature, waits for the chance to attack Ranma again and when Ranma turns female and walks past him he attacks her. Akane eventually rescues her again and the day ends. Chapter 4 Ryoga in his squid form is making an escape from a restaurant while mentally planning his revenge on Ranma. During his escape he crashes into Akari Unryuu who is having dinner there and who promptly offers the squid a hiding place under the table. A waiter goes to look under the table but sees nothing. When Akari gets up to leave Ryoga finds himself squished between her thighs having hidden up her dress and Akari heads to the bathroom. She hikes up her dress and Ryoga gets a good look at her naughty underwear which causes him to faint. She puts the fainted Ryoga-squid around her belly to make herself look pregnant and with her dress back in place leaves the restaurant. Later a sex demon invades a girls' school and attacks one of the pupils, only to find itself groping the very male form of Tsubasa Kurenai. Kodachi Kuno then arrives to attack the demon and together the two demon hunters dispatch the creature. Meanwhile it turns out Akari belongs to a sex cult and she organises a cult meeting for that night. Ryoga later awakens, still in squid-form, to find a half naked female member of the cult, with chocolate covering her breasts, fanning him. He rejects her chocolate covered advances and she leaves the room to complain to the man, a fellow cultist, who gave her the chocolate advice in the first place... Notes *A side story exists in "Two Types of Liars Side Story", also by Moody. FFML Posting History *Chapter 1 14/09/99 *Chapter 2 08/12/99 *Chapter 3 17/12/99 *Chapter 3 (revision) 17/12/99 *Chapter 1 (revision) 03/01/00 *Chapters 2 & 3 (revision) 03/01/00 *Chapter 4 09/02/00 *Chapter 2 (revision) 01/10/00 *Chapter 4 (revision) 01/10/00 *Chapter 1 (revision) 01/10/00 *Chapter 3 (revision) 01/10/00 See Also Other External Links *[http://stfan.free.fr/lemon.php?fanfic=Two%20Types%20of%20Liars&chapter=01193 ''Two Types of Liars at] The Ranma 1/2 Lemon Stories Archive References Category:Lemon Fsolo